No tenía nada que ver
by Feernanda
Summary: El hecho de darle a Granger una lección de vida era puramente un retorno de favores, nada más. El que sus ojos color miel fueran cristalinamente atrayentes para él no tenía nada que ver, como tampoco lo tenía el olor de su cabello, claro que no. No tenía nada que ver.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de la Señora J.K. Rowling *w*, lo único mío es la trama.**

* * *

Desde que tenía memoria la biblioteca había sido su lugar favorito en todo el castillo, no solo para estudiar, sino para relajarse. Era sólida, fresca, y el olor a libros viejos la inundaba, dándole ese toque que a Hermione siempre se le antojó como acogedor. Se sentía como en su casa.

Sin embargo, hace algún tiempo había descubierto que el olor a bosque también la relajaba; que el caminar un rato por los terrenos y sus alrededores, producía en ella una sensación de paz parecida a la de la biblioteca, y no estaba mal despejarse al aire libre de vez en cuando.

Entonces ahí estaba, sentada a pie del lago y limpiando el resto de lágrimas que surcaban por sus ojos. Es que, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué la vida era tan injusta con ella? Es decir, ¿por qué luego de sufrir tanto durante esos meses, no podía haber un poco de reciprocidad? Y todo se centraba en una sola cosa: sus padres. Sí, aquel matrimonio al que había borrado la memoria.

Y es que bueno, ustedes se preguntarán, ¿qué con ello? ¡Devuélvesela! Pues es que no era ése el problema precisamente, sino que un _obliviate _no era fácil de deshacer, aunque tu nombre fuese Hermione Granger.

—Bah, otra vez lamentándote, Granger… —Joder. Lo que Hermione pedía era un poco de paz, sólo eso, ¿por qué tenía que encontrarse con él precisamente?

—Lárgate, Malfoy. —bufó eliminando con la punta de su manga cualquier rastro de lágrimas que quedase en su rostro.

Malfoy, como siempre, obvió su comentario, gruñendo por lo bajo.

—Es que en verdad tu nivel de estupidez me sorprende. —soltó burlón, con una risa seca mientras la observaba desde arriba, con ese aire despectivo que lo caracterizaba.

— ¡Ya basta!, ¿Por qué no te pierdes, y dejas de estar metiendo las narices donde nadie te llama? —el blondo alzó una ceja, como si disfrutara de la situación.

—Sabes que tengo razón. Eres, probablemente, la persona más patética por hacer lo que haces, aunque todo el mundo se esfuerce por compadecerte.

—Me olvidaba que las personas como tú, de tu clase, carecen de sentimientos. —Escupió mordaz— es una característica de los de tu casa, ¿no?

La castaña, al ver su expresión, creyó que había dado en un punto débil del chico, pero contrario a lo que pensó, él no salió de sus cabales, sino que sonrió de lado… como si él controlara la situación.

—Pues si el tener emociones implica vivírmela lloriqueando como tú, prefiero quedarme como estoy. —Hermione le dedicó una mirada ácida—. Dime, ¿de qué te sirve llorar si con eso no remedias nada? —Bufó—Eres increíblemente estúpida si pierdes tu vida esperando a que tus padres recuperen la memoria, y te lamentas por lo que hiciste. Es algo que no podrás remediar, Granger, y deberías usar lo que tienes a tu favor, y dejar de perder el jodido tiempo mirando hacia el pasado, porque es eso: pasado. No volverá, y nadie te obligó a hacerlo, fue tu decisión. Lidia con ello. —dicho eso último, el Slytherin se dio media vuelta, y emprendió su camino de vuelta al castillo.

Hermione, lo miraba sin habla desde su lugar. Parpadeó lentamente, analizando lo que decía el hurón blanquecino.

De acuerdo, le daba un punto. Sus palabras habían sonado terriblemente crudas, pero la realidad era que tenía razón. Tal vez por eso, muy en el fondo… casi enterrado, la leona sentía un ápice de admiración por él: porque era fuerte, y no se dejaba amedrentar por los demás. Pero que conste que lo recalcaba, _muy en el fondo._

· ~ · ~ · ~

Probablemente, la gente pensase que luego de la guerra, el respeto hacia la familia Malfoy había decaído y que se encontraban amansados en la penumbra, y muy probablemente, tuvieran razón… hasta cierto punto.

Si había algo que Lucius había enseñado correctamente a su hijo, era a nunca agachar la cabeza –aunque él mismo la hubiese agachado ante Voldemort-. Era un Malfoy, y como tal absolutamente todos estaban por debajo de él, _todos._

Y con esta filosofía era que Draco había vuelto al colegio, imponiendo de nuevo el respeto que se le tenía en la casa de Slytherin, y callando a los habladores como Finnigan o Thomas, que querían meterse con él.

La única que no le había marcado diferencia había sido Granger. Esa jodida sangre sucia que siempre se daba aires de perfección, había simplemente pasado de él, como siempre, y respondiendo a sus provocaciones; pero jamás metiéndose con sus acciones hacia Voldemort, o con algún asunto de su familia como los otros ineptos. Dentro de él lo agradecía, y por ello, sólo por ello le había devuelto la carta al encontrarla moqueando por milésima vez en lo que llevaban del poco ciclo escolar.

Pero únicamente por ello. Nada tenía que ver que sus ojos marrones se vieran terriblemente opacados cuando lágrimas lo surcaban, impidiéndole a Draco ver el brillo que a él le llamaba la atención. Tampoco tenía nada que ver el que aquel olor que Draco había percibido el primer día de clase de Pociones, aquel olor a _caramelo _que tanto le había estado rondando la nariz, lo hubiese descubierto en su cabello. No. Eso no tenía _nada, absolutamente NADA, _que ver.

En fin, como decía, la lección de vida que la Sangre Sucia tanto necesitaba para dejar de auto compadecerse, Draco se la había dado momentos atrás, y la verdad era que no esperaba ningún tipo de retribución más que el calmar su conciencia –a la que jamás le había hecho caso, pero en este caso dejémoslo pensar que sí-, devolverle a Granger la moneda.

Pero si eso no tenía nada que ver, ¿por qué esa noche Draco seguía sin poder dormir?, bufó, no lo entendía. Se había regañado a sí mismo por encontrarse, por alguna extraña razón, de mal humor.

—A ver —murmuró a sí mismo para no despertar a sus compañeros—, recapitulemos, Draco, recapitula. —suspiró—. Eres un Slytherin, sé metódico y analiza qué es lo que te trajo a este punto… —se decía a sí mismo.

Y para ello lo primero que hizo fue relajarse. Sí, ya saben, inhalar y exhalar un par de veces para poder serenarse. Bien, ese punto estaba dominado. Ahora, lo segundo que hizo fue acomodar su cabello y cerrar sus ojos. Y por último, en tercer e importantísimo lugar, pensó. Así es, como lo oyen, pensó en qué lo había llevado a ese estado de ansiedad y mal humor que se cargaba.

—Muy bien —se dijo—, me levanté, me aseé, me vestí, conversé con Crabbe y Goyle, escuché hablar a Blaise sobre la mini comadreja —rememoraba extendiendo un dedo de su mano por cada actividad, aún sin abrir los ojos—, fui a desayunar, vi al _famoso_ Trío Dorado, fui a Pociones, escuché a Blaise hablar de la mini comadreja, callé a Finnigan, seguí escuchando hablar a Blaise sobre la mini comadreja, fui a clase de Aritmancia, acompañé a Blaise a armar su plan _Atención Mini Comadreja, _me burlé de Potter y sus celos —soltó una leve risa al recordar aquello—, callé a la comadreja, fui a almorzar, vi a Granger salir, seguí a esa empollona, le devolví el favor, regresé a mi cuarto, recordé que había olvidado a Blaise en el Gran Comedor, regresé por él y… — _¡Oh!, touché, _dijo una vocecilla burlona dentro de su mente. Sí, ahí estaba el meollo del asunto.

Al recordar que Blaise seguía esperando por él en el Gran Comedor, y Draco volvió por su amigo, se había encontrado con una escena de lo más _romántica. _Resulta que a aquel morenazo le había salido de maravilla el plan _Atención Mini Comadreja, _y ahora se encontraba charlando amenamente con ella, ¡sentado en su mesa! Pero no, eso no era lo malo. ¡Lo malo era la cara de Granger al verlos!, con sus ojos brillando cuál romántica empedernida, y el _estúpido, retrasado e ignorante _de la Comadreja mirándola como idiota, murmurándole algo y haciéndola reír.

¡Ahí, ahí estaba! Pero definitivamente eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que ella se había volteado a verlo y le había tirado del suéter al zarrapastroso de Weasley, y ¡claro!, el muy… oportunista, había aprovechado para tomar la delicada y pequeña mano de Granger entre la suya, ¡y ella no la había quitado, NO LA HABÍA QUITADO!

— ¡Argh! —Gruñó golpeando el colchón con su mano, y revolviendo las cobijas con sus piernas—. Con un carajo… —murmuró otra vez. A la mierda todo y todos, a la mierda si le incumbía o no, en ese mismo instante él iría a ponerle las cosas en claro a Granger, y le diría que por _ningún _motivo debía dejar que Weasley la tocara de nuevo.

Así, se levantó dispuesto a ir a reclamarle, pero cuando vio que la poca luz que el lago dejaba filtrar a las habitaciones aún era inexistente, sacó el reloj de bolsillo que su padre le había dado en su cumpleaños y miró la hora. Alzó una ceja y volvió a la cama. De acuerdo, Granger podía esperar, al menos, a que amaneciera.

~· ~· ~· ~

El Sol dio de lleno en su rostro y fue así como finalmente despertó. _Qué demonios, _pensó extrañada. Ella no era de las que se despertaba tarde, ni siquiera en fines de semana, al contrario, Hermione era una de las primeras en estar en pie día a día. Entonces recordó que la noche anterior había estado escuchando a Ginny hablar tímidamente sobre Zabini, y su confusión al estar este hablándole, por lo que había ido a dormir bastante pasada la noche.

Con esto recordado, bostezó sonoramente y luego se estiró gatunamente. Ya desperezada se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y empezar el día como Merlín manda.

Cuando había bajado al Gran Comedor, no había pasado desapercibido para ella, el hecho de que alguien la estaba mirando, pero como últimamente media escuela lo hacía, no le dio mucha importancia. O al menos no hasta que Ron hizo otra de sus bromas tontas, haciéndola reír a ella y a Harry, y de alguna forma levantó su vista, mirando por fin hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde unos ojos mercurio la escrutaban amenazadoramente.

No supo por qué, pero cuando lo hizo, un estremecedor sentimiento de culpa la invadió, e inmediatamente cesó su risa. Para su suerte sus amigos no lo notaron, pero el blondo seguía mirándola, y ella a él. Aunque lo más extraño fue cuando él movió su cabeza en dirección a la salida, como indicándole que le siguiera, y acto seguido se levantó para salir del salón.

Al inicio dudó entre seguirlo o no, pero su curiosidad –o eso se hizo creer- le ganó y terminó por excusarse y salir tras él.

Una vez fuera no tuvo tiempo ni de mirar en otra dirección para buscarlo, porque una mano se cerró sobre su muñeca y la acorraló contra la pared, tras una de las enormes estatuas que custodiaban el Salón.

—Pero qué…

—Escúchame bien, Granger, porque no lo diré dos veces. —Advirtió Malfoy, ganándose una curiosa mirada de la castaña—No quiero volver a verte tan cerca de la Comadreja. —Espetó—No quiero que dejes que vuelva a tocarte, o a tomar tu mano… ni algo que se le parezca, ¿entendido? —exclamó demasiado cerca de la chica, quien en esos momentos se encontraba más furiosa que molesta por su invasión a espacio personal.

— ¿Y quién te crees tú para decirme qué puedo o no permitirle a Ron? —le dio un golpecillo en el pecho con su dedo índice—Eres un maldito engreído, Malfoy, y no tienes ningún derecho…

…ningún derecho a decirme lo que puedo hacer o no, era lo que Hermione quería decir, pero ya sabemos lo que los chicos suelen hacer para callarnos cuando no logran que paremos de hablar. Y sí, por si les queda duda, sí hablo de besar. Señor Draco-lo-analizo-todo- Malfoy, había seguido sus más profundos instintos y había dejado que sus impulsos lo dominaran, apoderándose de los delgados y finos labios de la leona.

Y para su información, no, ella no se opuso. Sí, sí se sintió confusa, pero sí, también hizo lo típico de reaccionar y dejarse llevar una vez en su vida, y siguió con la tipicada de pasar sus brazos tras el cuello de Malfoy para poder pegarse más a él y profundizar más el beso. Porque bueno, ella no nos quiere presumir, pero por algo se decía que el rubio era muy cotizado, y si así era en tan solo un beso… imagínense en la cama. Imagínense ustedes, porque a Hermione solo de pensarlo, se le coloran las mejillas.

Pero tuvo suerte, pues cuando Draco se separó de ella unos milímetros y observó su rostro, lo atribuyó a que era debido al beso y sonrió arrogantemente, tan típico de él.

— ¿Y ahora? —Jadeó el chico sobre los labios de la oji miel—, ¿ya tengo derecho a prohibirle a Weasley que te toque?

Diablos, pensó Hermione, ¿cómo decirle que no cuando usaba ese tono _taaan_ él?

—Tal vez… —respondió en un susurro, metiendo sus dedos entre los cabellos de Malfoy, volviéndolo loco con ese simple gesto—.Depende…

— ¿Depende de qué?

—De que tan bien me convenzas —dijo ella sobre los labios del chico, lo cual el aprovechó para volver a su tarea de besarla furtivamente, saboreando todo lo que no tenía idea que podía saborear y disfrutar.

Oh, y como si el día de Draco no pudiera ir mejor, para su suerte, no tardaron mucho en salir San Potter y la Comadreja minutos después, y los gritos y reclamos no se hicieron esperar. Contrario a lo que muchos piensen, a pesar de que la interrupción del entretenimiento de Malfoy en los labios de su chica, fue su oportunidad perfecta para advertirle personalmente al zanahorio, que dejara de intentar nada con Hermione porque ahora ella era _suya, suya y de nadie más._

Y fue así, como a Ron casi le da un infarto, como Harry casi se infarta con él pero esperó a poder revivirlo, y como Hermione y Draco empezaron el primer año de su relación -un año donde Astoria Greengrass no volvió a acercarse a Draco, y donde la Comadreja dejó de ver a Hermione en plan sentimental-, relación que terminó en boda luego de finalizado Hogwarts.

Unos dicen que eso no fue más que un ciclo, un ciclo que se repitió cuando Hermione y Draco llevaron a Scorpius al andén, y que se dieron cuenta de la chispita que tenía al ver a Rose, la hija de Ron, acercarse a ellos.

Esos mismos, dicen que a Ron casi le da un infarto al saber que su _Princesita_ se había embarazado antes de terminar Hogwarts, que Draco casi se moría de risa en ese momento, pero terminó en ser otro casi-infartado, al saber que ese feto era también hijo de Scorpius.

Sí, se dicen muchas cosas, unos dicen que en estos momentos, Draco y Ron juegan al ajedrez mientras cuidan a dos de sus nietos, porque Hermione y Rose hacen la cena, y Scorpius cuida al pequeño Tom, su tercer hijo, ya que al fin logró dormir a Alex, el mellizo de Tom.

Pero es tan sólo lo que dicen, al final ¿quién sabe?

* * *

**N/A: Sí, aquí volvió Fernanda con otro intento de escritura. La verdad, tenía mucho que no escribía algo, ya saben... escuela, vida social -sí claro-, familia, y eso... falta de musas. No sé, extrañaba mucho poder brindarles algo, y en una noche de insomnio viendo La Semana Mágica en Warner pues me salió escribir esto. No sé, ya saben... ustedes son mis críticos :) **

**Los quiero! Thanks for reading ;)**

**Feer lml**


End file.
